


Boxed Delight

by Incognito4713



Series: Gifts [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sex Toys, short and to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: Roy Mustang recieves a mysterious package for Valentines Day.





	Boxed Delight

**Author's Note:**

> One thing to know before you read: 
> 
> There are toys that have thermo color particals, meaning that they change color depending on temperture.

There was an nondescript box waiting for him on Valentine's Day at his incoming files spot when he arrived back from his late afternoon meeting with the generals.   
This in itself would not have been very new, seeing that gifts, flowers and chocolates had been appearing there or in his proximity all day long.

No, what had his interest spike immediately was the subtle head shake his Captain gave him when he tried to open it right then and there.   
So he took it with the rest of the files he still had to do until the end of the day into his office and waited until the door was shut behind him before he dropped the unwanted paperwork unceremoniously onto the desk. 

What greeted him was not what he had expected at all. But it raised his heart rate instantly and had him flushed and sweaty with excitement and nervous all the same.   
It looked so small in his hand but at the same time so immensely big that he got worried it might not work out. Or fit. 

In the palm of his hand was a black silicone princess plug. Well, in his case it should be dubbed a prince's plug he thought with a nervous chuckle to himself. 

“Read the inscription on the jewel… “ Said a voice from the doorway and he nearly jumped and dropped the thing. 

With a glance to Riza he turned it and saw that it had a clear jewel with a white queen behind it and the words: The Queen's Property in silver lines cut into the stones. 

“You will finish all your paperwork wearing that until 6 pm and then you may go home and meet me at the bar.”

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat at her words and nodded. 

“I am done for the day but I will know if you cheated on the paperwork or about wearing it the whole time. Just so we are clear.” She narrowed her eyes at him in her patented Hawkeye glare and he nodded before dropping his gaze to his desk. 

“Everything you might need is in the box, under the padding material.” She gave him a very thorough once-over look, he could see that from the corner of his eyes, before she turned around again. 

Before she reached to open the door she stopped. And turned towards him again. 

“I trust that you know how to handle yourself and that you know your words and how to contact me, if you need to.” He did not need to look at her face to know that her eyebrow was raised in a questioning manner. And he smiled softly at her. 

“Yes, my queen.” 

The soft click of the door closing was the only thing that told him that he had been heard.   
And he would make sure to show her tonight just why she was his queen. And maybe if they still have some time he could remind her that he was her king too.


End file.
